Its like meeting the man of your dreams
by Red Eyed Cajun
Summary: Rogue thought everything in her life was going wrong, especially her love life, and its about to get even worse. AU.
1. Its Like Meeting The Man of Your Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

Authors Note: This is an AU. None of them have their powers and (I'm not sure yet) but there is no such thing as the Xavier School.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BANG!

I hate mornings. The sun is too bright and it always manages to sneak through that tiny crack in the curtains onto my face. The sunshine, combined with the now broken alarm clock, contributed to the start of a very bad morning.

It was a bad morning, in a bad week, in a bad month. Nothing had been going right for me recently. Nothing at all. Nothing, nothing, nothing. Most recently it had been my love life that had gone down the drain. Yesterday, my boyfriend, Bobby, of 6 months asked to meet me in the little café just across the street from my flat. I can still hear his voice echoing in my head, "I'm sorry Marie, but…it's just not working out." What does that phrase mean anyway, "it's just not working out." urrgh. I hate it when men use phrases like that. But that ones not the worst. The worst one is "Lets just be friends." That one is the worst. And every time I've used it on a guy, I've always felt really stupid, cause, I know we'll ever be able to stay friends.

RING RING

Urrgh, phone.

RING RING

Go away

RING RING

"Hel-"

"Marie, where the hell are you?" Shrieked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Uh…Jean?" I said groggily.

"Yes of course its me. We are going shopping this morning. Where are you?"

Shit.

"Oh. Right. Ahm gonna have ta rain check Jeannie, ah got a blinding headache. Ya see, ah was out with Betsy, Kitty and em-…"

"Who?"

"no one."

"Where you out with Emma."

"No….yes."

"MARIE! How could you! You KNOW how much I hate her. She's a, she's a, a…"

"Slut."

"Yes a slut! Oh to hell with you Rogue!"

SLAM.

Oh well. She'll come round in a few days. Its not that I don't like Jean. I mean, I can understand why she doesn't like Emma. Something to do with Emma stealing Jean's husband. But Emma is so much fun to be around. Especially if your feeling like rubbish after your boyfriend has dumped you. She knows how to have a good time.

RING RING

Oh god, this better not be Jean again. Or even worse. Kitty.

RING RING

A hangover and Kitty's voice just don't go in the morning.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hi Marie."

…oh my god, "Eric…hi."

Eric. I cant believe its him. I mean we didn't exactly separate on good terms. What does he want? Maybe he wants to get back together. Maybe he's realised that he does actually love me and he's sorry for the way he treated me.

"I have something to ask you."

"Yes."

"I mean…god, this is really hard for me to say."

"Just say it Eric."

"Well…Marie…I, I, I,….I want to know if you would be willing to come to my wedding."

"….your…your…your wedding?"

"yes…I'm getting married."

"Oh…that's, that's wonderful Eric…of…of course ah'll come."

"Really?"

"Ah wouldn't miss it fer the world."

"Oh Marie. You have know idea how much this means to me. Thank you. I have to go. I'll send you an invitation. Bye."

"By-"

He's hung up.

WHY IS EVERYTHIBG GOING WRONG? Am I just repulsive to men? Is there something about me that makes them shy away from my touch? Is it my voice? Are my breasts not big enough? WHAT IS IT!

RING RING

"Hello sniff."

"Hiya luv." A Betsy. She always knows when to call."

"Oh luv you aren't crying over that arse Bobby are you? He's not worth it."

"Sniff I know."

"Oh luv, right. This is an emergency, I'll meet you across the road in 10 minutes. Ok?"

"ok."

Well, at least now I have something to look forward too. Betsy is my best friend. She always knows when I'm not feeling so good. It's like she's a telepath or something. What with her being a top model you wouldn't think she would have a lot of time for her friends, but she does. I slowly slump into my clothes. I'm careful not to look in the mirror cause if I do that, I'll never get out the flat. I'll go into my, "I'm-so-fat" Routine and then Betsy will have to come up and spend 2 hours trying to convince me that I'm not fat.

But as soon as I step into the café, I knew it was a mistake. All around were happy couples. Old couples, young couples, married couples, some with bouncing baby brats on their knees. It was disgusting. I seemed to be the only person their without some sort of partner. Well except from the guy at the table in front of me.

RING RING

I hadn't even thought I'd picked up my mobile this morning.

"I'm sorry luv I'm going to be a little late. The birdie wont let me out. WARREN FOR FUCK'S SAKE STOP THAT! I'm sorry luv, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Oh well, I can wait. I looked down at the guy in front of me.

In one word: wow.

He was extremely handsome. His shoulder length auburn hair rested lightly on his shoulders. His frame was muscular and his style was fantastic. He looked up at me, it was then I realised my jaw had dropped. I looked around desperately for a table where I could hide my red face. When he said, "Dis table will be free, I was jus' leaving. Have a seat."

I sat.

"I'm Remy LeBeau." he said holding his hand out for me to shake.

"Ahm Marie." I said quickly shaking his hand.

"Dats a pretty name. Yo' from Mississippi?"

"Yeah, and ya must be from Louisiana."

"Got it in one. So, meeting a friend?"

"Yeah, but she said she's gonna be a bit late. Its that boyfriend of her's Warren Worthington."

"The millionaire?"

"yeah."

"I've heard of him."

"Yeah, well he's a complete jerk, and he never lets ma friend out anywhere. He always thinks she's gonna have an affair or something. He gets really paranoid, its funny when ya watch them argue…sorry, I'm rambling."

I sound like an idiot. Oh come on Marie, think of something smart to say.

"Non, rambling is good. It keeps de brain working. If yo' don mind me sayin miss Marie, but it looks like you've been cryin'."

"I have."

Why did I tell him that?

"I know its none of my business but, why?"

"A guy."

"what did he do?"

"Dumped me."

"Why!"

Maybe I was right to tell this guy. He looked really concerned. Like…he couldn't believe a guy had dumped me. I could play on this.

"Oh it was awful. First he told me that he was seein' another women and then he told meh how ugly ah was..and he's rahgt!" I put on the water works. It was working.

"Oh petite." he said with his arm around me, "Yer not ugly at all. Why yo' must be one of de prettiest girls I've every seen. An' how dare he dump yo'. When yer such a nice person. Mon Dieu, I barely know you and even I know dat yo' be a real nice person. So if dis guy cant see it, den he's not worth it."

Oh my god. I was actually falling for him. This guy must have some sort of charm going for him, I was completely falling in love with him. He was perfect.

The man of my dreams.

"Oh Remy, that's so nahce of ya-."

"Well, dat was a complete disaster."

I looked up into the bright blue eyes of a tall blonde woman wearing a dark suit. She was slim, with and had perfect cheek bones. If she hadn't been wearing such a business like suit I would have said she was a model. She smiled at me and bent down and Kissed Remy.

Oh my God.

"Hello chere, was is dat bad?"

"Worse, dey jus won' agree t'anythin'. I'm jus' gonna have t'kill them." She laughed and smiled at me again.

"Oh, how rude of me. Chere dis is Marie, her boyfriend jus' dumped her. Marie dis is my wife, Belle."

"it's a pleasure t'meet yo' Marie."

It feels like she has just taken those perfectly manicured nails of hers and scrapped them along my heart.

"hi." I said feebly.

"Well, Marie I would love to stay and chat but me an' my husband-" there goes another scrape across my heart "have t'catch a train."

"Oh merde, so we do. Look Marie, here's my card. If yo' ever need t'talk or if yo' ever need someone t'beat up ol' boyfriends, don' hesitate t'call."

"I wont."

"Bye then, don forget what I said. Bye."

"Bye."

I watched them walk off. Hand in hand. Just as they walked out, Betsy walked in. She saw the look on my face came over and said, "Oh Marie, how are you feeling luv."

"I feel……..I feel like I've just met the man of my dreams, and then his beautiful wife."


	2. The Whole Worlds Gone To Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. This is my first time at doing a Betsy and Warren story so if I get some things wrong, I'm really sorry. I wasn't going to write another chapter but since some of my reviews suggested I was going to, I decided to do one. Anyway, on with the story. 

Warren Worthington the third was a millionaire, so naturally he attracted a lot of women. But not only was he rich but handsome too. He couldn't go anywhere without a numerous amount of young teenage girls following him about begging for an autograph and perhaps a hug and kiss.

I was not such a woman. I was a top model, the face of every designer known in Britain. I was on the wall of every teenage boy's room and I was envied by women all around the world. I didn't need Worthington's millions. I already made billions.

I first met the American playboy at a charity event hosted by a friend we had in common, Jean Grey. She was a caring woman that always liked to help. It was a shame that she couldn't save her marriage to 'Darling' Scott, but that's another story. I watched as that 'bloody bastard' as Marie and I like to refer to him as, skulked in the corner downing glasses of wine one after the other.

"Ah! Betsy! You made it" said Jean, her trademark dazzling smile in place, "Marie said she's going to be late"

Of course Marie was going to be late. Her latest infatuation was Eric Lensher, a much older man yet according to her he had a 'young heart'. Poor Marie. She was going to get hurt again. Men tended not to stay with Marie to long. It probably has something to do with the fact that she's very clingy. But how do you explain this to a friend without hurting her feelings?

"Betsy," She said holding my and steering me across, the floor, "You must meet an old friend of mine, this is Warren Worthington. I used to go to school with him. Warren, this is Elizabeth Braddock"

I must admit. The moment I stared into those bright blue eyes, for a moment, I was lost for words. Lucky for me, Warren wasn't.  
"I've seen one of your shows miss Braddock. Last Autumn. That was a very daring outfit you wore, the purple silk thing, but you pulled it off just splendidly." he finished his sentence with a flirtatious smile.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." a pitiful reply, but I had only just regained my ability of speech.

"Yes, I did. It was very…revealing" he took a sip of his wine, all the while looking at me.

I imagined he was mentally undressing me. At that moment of realisation I should have grabbed the glass of wine and thrown it at what appeared to be a new Armani suit. But he was exceptionally handsome.

"Well, that was the general idea Mr Worthington. If your tastes follow the more 'revealing' clothes maybe you will attend our lingerie show next July"

It was my turn of the sip and wine and suggestive look, however, I had no glass of wine.

"I should be glad to attend such an event Elizabeth"

"Betsy"

"Betsy then…you appear to have no drink. Allow me to get you one"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Clearly he demanded power in a relationship. Well I was all for men sweeping me off my feet, and again there were alarm bells. However someone had put a muffler on them.

After my forth glass of wine handed to me by the wonderful Warren, I said, "I do believe your trying to get me drunk Mr Worthington"

He smiled flirtatiously again and said, "only so that I can persuade you better to come back to my place"

I laughed, but that smile stayed the same, "miss Braddock…Betsy, I'm being completely serious"

"what"

I know, not my wittiest remark but I had had a lot of wine.

"You're a very beautiful woman. So, shall we share a cab"

Again it was a statement, not a question. He was so sure of himself…but it had been a long time…

"I'll get my coat"

As I walked out of the party, arm in arm, with the millionaire, Marie walked by. She had been crying.

"Betsy! He left meh!"

She burst into tears again. I let go of Warren's arm to comfort the poor girl. "oh fuck him Marie, fuck the lot of them, Men! You don't need them luv, Men are a bunch of scheming bastards who's soul purpose in life is to destroy women"

My comments had worked. Marie was almost smiling again, but then I remembered…Warren. I turned around, expecting him to be gone. But he was still there. At the least I expected him to be angry. But he was still smiling.

He took Marie's hand in his and kissed it saying, "Warren Worthington the third. Allow me to apologise for the whole male race. We are indeed a bunch of prats. However please believe me when I say that when I take your good friend Betsy back to my penthouse apartment, I intend to worship her like a goddess. With your permission of course"

That winning smile was on his face again, and he knew that he had won her over.

"Of course mistah Worthington. Don' let meh keep ya any longer. Bye Betsy…call meh in the morning"

And with that we were alone again. We went back to his apartment and well…we stayed up until the early hours of the morning. I must have slept at some point, as when I woke up, I was left alone in the bed. However breakfast was left by the bed, and beside what looked like freshly squeezed orange juice was a letter. In beautiful swirling letters he had wrote:

To my dearest Betsy I would have loved to have woken up to your beautiful eyes staring back at me, however I was called away to a dreadfully boring meeting. Please accept this breakfast as an apology and I hope to see you when I return.  
With Love Warren

P.S remember to call Marie

And that's how life went for a while, in a blur of good meals, fine wine and fantastic sex. Being the girlfriend of a millionaire definitely had its advantages, if I wanted to try on every dress in the shop then I could try on every dress in the shop…of course…I could have already done that, but the point was that after it all I could see, "my boyfriends Warren Worthington." And THAT made everything a whole lot better.

Or so I thought. The one thing I noticed about Warren was his possessiveness. Whenever I was going out somewhere, god forbid without him, he had to know exactly where I was going, exactly what time I'd be home and who exactly I was going with, along with a detailed account of those persons history. At first I thought it was sweet but then it just got annoying. After a while I just gave up going out anywhere with out him. That was until I called Marie

"Hello?" She had been crying.

"Hiya Luv. You haven't been crying over that arse Bobby have you. He's not worth it Marie!"

"I know." she said very unconvincingly

"Oh luv this is an emergancy, i'll meet you accross the road in 10 minutes ok."

"Ok."

And with that I put down the phone triumphantly and turned to look at Warren.

"Who was that"

"Marie"

"What did she want"

"I'm going out to meet her."

"Where"

"Cafe Rougeand then…who knows where we'll end up"

"What time will you be home"

"I don't know. I should probably call Emma as well."

"So its just you, Marie and Emma"

"That's right"

"Can I come"

"No. It's just us girls. Where we tell each other secrets and try to cheer up Marie"

"You have secrets?" He said putting down the paper and looking at me with a worried expression.

"Oh Warren don't start that again. Yes, I have secrets, but so do you. How come whenever you run off to some far distant country on business, you never tell ME anything"

"You never ask"

"Ok. So last week. Where were you"

"Sorry, I cant disclose that information. Plus, you don't need to know. You're not going out"

He cant do that, I can go wherever the hell I want. I don't need his permission. I could have spent the next hour "explaining" to him the whole 'it's a free world' concept but even in this state I didn't think he would be able to grasp it. There was only one thing I could say. Something he would understand. I smiled, as if finally giving into his demand that I stay at home and moved towards him.

"Warren luv," I said seductively leaning in close so that our lips brushed lightly, "its over"

And with that I slapped him. I was brought up in a rich family and was taught that it was extremely un-ladylike for girls to go around slapping people, but god that felt good.

"What!" he said standing up quickly.

"Its over. Quite frankly Warren you've become a bit of a bore and rather clingy. I'll have someone come pick up my stuff tomorrow, goodbye Warren"

He was shouting after me as I walked away. At first he was all cursing and telling me to go but as I stood outside trying to hail a cab is attitude changed as was nearly begging me to stay.

"Betsy please, please stay, I'll be better, I promise"

Finally a cab finally pulled up.

"I am sorry Warren luv, but, I really have to go"

As the cab pulled away I finally felt like I could breathe again. This was who I was, Betsy Braddock; Strong, Confident and in control and…and…I had to make sure that Marie wouldn't let me go crawling back to him the next day.

"Are you ok ma'am?" asked the driver.

"Yes, thank you." I said furiously wiping the tears away.

Suddenly there was a tissue dangled in front of me. I looked at the driver who was smiling sympathetically. He was very attractive and when I took the tissue from him his hands were extremely strong.

"You're Elizabeth Braddock?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am"

The light changed to green and he started driving again.

"I must say ma'am you must be one of the very few models that can still look stunning even when their mascara is running." I laughed. Maybe, under other circumstances I would have told him to 'fuck off' but I could see he was trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you, and who are you?" I asked.

"Neal. Neal Shara. Taxi driver by day, Dancer by night"

"Really"

"Nah, but it sounds good." he said grinning and turning to look back at me, "So, Café Rouge, yes"

"Yes please"

By the end of the journey I was feeling much better due to what turned out to be a very amusing and witty taxi driver. "How much do I owe you"

"No charge. Driving around beautiful super models is what makes the job worthwhile." he said smiling at me.

"Say, you couldn't wait here for about five minutes. I think me and my friend are going to need something much stronger than coffee"

"Of course"

I walked quickly towards the café passing an arguing couple.

"Yer what"

"Remy, I'm sorry, I know I should have told yo"

"Who is he!"

Pushing by them she walked into the café only tofind Marie slumped over the table looking even worse than she felt.

"Oh Marie Luv, how are you feeling"

"I feel……..I feel like I've just met the man of my dreams, and then his beautiful wife"

"Come on, this coffee isn't going to work, we're going to Logan's. There's a taxi outside luv, he'll take us." I said lifting her up out of the chair. She looked up at me.

"Ya've been crying"

"I'll be fine"

"Warren?"

"Yup. Come on, lets go"

Just as we were about to leave my phone started to ring. I pointed to Marie where the taxi was and answered the call.

"Hello"

"He-hello"  
"Emma? Whats wrong"

"Its, its Scott"

"What happened"

"He's been having an affair"

I could hear her crying on the other end of the phone. There was a man on the other side of the street with a sign that said, 'The Whole Worlds Gone To Hell'

I sighed and thought, 'You've got that right luv.'


End file.
